


Howlett’s Home

by abc04



Series: X-22 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Attempted Murder, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Missing Persons, Mutant Powers, Mutants, POV First Person, Same-Sex Marriage, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc04/pseuds/abc04
Summary: After Jane’s disappearance, life only gets harsher in Jersey. But what happens when things don’t turn out the way they seem?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: X-22 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> a little shorter but don’t worry it’ll pick up!! here’s gerard feeling confused and angsty trying to comfort his boy

The halls were seemingly empty as the all clear was given and I was instructed to meet Frank in the office. My hand slowly turned the doorknob before he jumped into my arms, sobbing hysterically.

He cries out, “She’s gone, Gee. My little sister’s gone. I don’t know where she is.” I tried to fight back from crying but even I was feeling the salty tears roll down my cheeks. 

All I could do was gently rub his back as we were escorted into a room full of staff and police officers seated at a table.

The principal calmly spoke, “Please have a seat, Mr. Way and Mr. Iero.” I sighed, grabbing a chair, Frank still holding on to me. I could feel the tension in the room as all eyes were cautiously on us.

Frank lifts his head from my shoulder, “Where’s Jane? Where’s my sister?” His voice cracks and he swallows nervously.

A police officer scoffs, “Your sister was a mutant, a very, very dangerous individual. The situation has been taken care of.” 

My boy’s face turns red in anger, starting to clench his fists, “She killed a fucking attempted school shooter. Jane was doing just fine-“

The principal interrupted, “We will not be discussing this matter any further. Please sign this contract and we can move forward as usual.” He pushed forward a piece of paper with a slick smile on his face, as if he was happy about this.

Anger started to buildup as I caught sight of the paper, titled “Non-Disclosure Agreement”.

_Do I sign it?_ Jane was supposed to be a secret, who knows what could happen if more people knew about her powers. _No._ My boyfriend’s sister is missing in action and we deserve to tell her story.

_Think about us._ What will happen if people find out and want to hurt us? I reluctantly grab the pen, blocking Frankie’s line of vision from seeing me sign the contract.

I’ve never seen him get angry before and I don’t think I want to. The best thing to do now is go home, I guess that’s a start.

My hands grip tighter around Frank as we leave the school, dodging ambulances and police sirens. I open the car door for him before slumping in my own seat, closing my eyes and sighing.

I can’t lie and say I have an idea of how I’m feeling right now. I’m sad that the kid’s gone, for Frank. He’s clearly not going to be okay any time soon. 

But I also feel overwhelmed with anger. Why did she have to do this? Was it worth all the pain and suffering we’ll go through?

I don’t know, I don’t know. I’m truly at a loss for words. 

I thought everything was finally starting to come together. For us. For our family.

The car rolls into the driveway as I unbuckle my seatbelt and shut it off. Frankie hasn’t said a single word but his lips are trembling and his eyes are still rimmed with tears.

He takes a deep breath, starting to sob again. I wish this was a dream.

_See, look what you’ve done, Jane. Take a look at the mess you’ve made._

I gently squeeze Frank’s hand as I lead him into the bedroom. He instantly curls up next to me under the covers, still crying hysterically.

My fingers brush through his hair, “I love you. We’ll be okay, baby.”

Our eyes meet as my lips place a kiss on his forehead. He whispers, “I love you too.” His hands reach up to wipe his eyes but I do it for him.

Clearing my throat, I start singing gently to the boy laying next to me.

_Oh, won’t you stay with me?_

_Cause you’re all I need_

_This ain’t love, it’s clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

He’s fast asleep in my arms as I feel my eyes grow heavy.

It’s been a long day and I don’t think it’ll get any shorter. We’ve been through a lot, surely this isn’t anything we can’t manage. Taking a deep breath, I feel my eyes close.

_Kiddo, oh I wish you could see the mess you’ve made._


	2. well oiled machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sorta sheriff pov? not specifically first person but through his eyes....what are they gonna do with janebug now. also a link between jane/gerard through mikey? they’d hate to see it

“All clear.” The sheriff says into the walkie talkie, staring down at the limp girl below him.

She’s perfectly motionless, needle still sticking out of her neck. Her claws have started to slowly retract as the police officer slumps her over his shoulder, stepping around the mess she’s made.

Someone else can clean that, he’s got to cover this situation up quickly. He never thought he’d see another mutant around here.

The trunk of the police car slams shut and he almost feels slightly guilty. Could she wake up? Clearly she was strong enough to kill an armed shooter.

He sighs, starting the engine. She was injected with an anesthetic, two times the legal dose. Strong enough to kill a grown man. But this is a 14 year old mutant. This isn’t any ordinary kid.

There’s only been one other like her that he’s seen. 

He carries the girl into the police station, noticing the looks and stares from his other officers.

One speaks up, “What do you have there, Chief?”

The man speaks, “A mutant. Knocked it out with a quick needle to the neck.”

The room grows deadly silent. A _mutant?_ It simply can’t be.

”Any information on her?”

He nods, “Just like the one from a year ago. Michael Way. This is the one we didn’t catch. Managed to survive for a year, I’m impressed. These things aren’t meant to live in our society.”

”So what do we do with her?”

”Same thing we did with the other. Dump it in those woods and offer government compensation to whatever family it had.”

The chief nervously laughs before continuing, “Good thing this one was lab grown, don’t have to deal with that batshit Way mother.”

Another officer speaks up, “Who is she? Who did she live with?”

He tosses a file at her, information gathered from a meeting with the school principal. Would’ve been much easier with the original, but it was destroyed in the laboratory massacre.

He quickly summarizes, “X-22. It named itself Jane Howlett. Shit, we should’ve connected the dots on this a long time ago. Biologically related to X-21, Michael Way. Coincidentally lived with his brother and some other kid.”

The room is in awe at the stiff girl. It’s just not a common thing to have a mutant over your shoulder like Santa’s sack of toys. 

Especially this one. Highly, highly dangerous but yet slipped under the cracks for so long. A young one too. It can’t exist here anymore, shouldn’t have in the first place.

They’ve only got a matter of time to get rid of it before its mutant powers fight off the anesthetic. This thing can clearly put up a damn fight, much more than the other.

The first one wasn’t that tricky. It was exhausted, an easy catch. How this mutant escaped is...intriguing. At least he thinks.

Intelligent, obviously. It’s going to be hard to find someone to take this one. To make the journey and return, making sure every step of leaving such a dangerous weapon is perfect. There’s no room for mistakes with this beast of a killing machine.

It functions well, and that’s the problem.


	3. august blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay a lot to unpack here...i really feel for them though honestly. like gerard’s mad but also clinging on to hope and frank’s just upset and wanting to bottle things in and it’s like why do i do this to them ahahahahaha it’ll be worth it :,)

It’s been nearly two months since school ended and well, since Jane went missing. Things still haven’t been that great to say the least.

Frankie had his surgery about a month ago, which went perfectly fine, but emotionally he’s still a wreck and all I can do is curse that damn Shirley Temple. It gets harder and harder each day to watch the boy I’m in love with sulk and cry in bed. 

I’ve really tried, but I know only time can help us heal these wounds. Every Saturday, we go out for a picnic date and that would’ve been yesterday but I think Frank’s doing worse and I don’t know what’s wrong.

When I woke him up, he started crying and muttering something about “not today”. I tried talking to him about it but he brushed it off as his stomach hurting and went back to sleep. I’m hoping today will be a little better but who knows at this point, certainly not me.

Hell, it could even be a full week before anything gets better. Looks like I might have to go stock up on some chocolates and wash my big sweatshirt he usually wears.

I’m filling my mug up with coffee when I hear his footsteps roam toward the couch. The vague sounds of the TV fill my ears as I make my way over.

”Good morning, Frankie. You okay?”

He gently wipes his eyes, “I’m fine.”

I lower the volume on the remote, “I was worried about you yesterday, do you want to talk about it?”

He shakes his head and I continue, trying to see if I can get him to open up, “Are you sure, baby?”

Frank looks at me but doesn’t say anything, and I can tell he’s been crying.

I ask again, “You know I love you and we can talk about anything, right?”

I instantly regret speaking, seeing him fill with anger and scooting away from me.

”No! I said no!” He huffs in frustration, turning his head.

Unfortunately, I have a rather short temper. I can feel the rage rising in my veins, not necessarily at him but just everything in general. At Jane mostly, as sad and messed up as it is.

”Why are you fucking yelling at me when all I want to know is why you were so cranky yesterday? Don’t bullshit me, Frank.”

He quickly looks at me, before messing with his fingers. I think I could pause and find the exact moment when his anger turns into him bursting into tears, hugging my side.

I take a deep breath, gently rubbing his back, “I didn’t mean to get mad at you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want us to be able to talk and get through this together.” His gorgeous, watery eyes meet mine before he slowly speaks.

”Yesterday was August 1st.” He stops, wiping a tear from his eye. My arm grips just a bit tighter around him.

What’s so important about the first of the month? I don’t dare ask, but obviously I’m curious.

”August 1st, t-that’s Jane’s birthday.”

Oh, it makes a lot of sense now. I don’t really know what to say, so I place a gentle kiss on Frank’s forehead and rest my cheek against his smooth hair.

”I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t realize that’s why you were upset.” I grab his hips and place him facing me in my lap, locking our fingers together. 

He whimpers, “My stomach really hurts and I miss her so much.” 

My hand strokes his face, “Oh, my poor baby boy. I’m going to make you feel better today, okay?”

Frankie nods, laying his head on my shoulder as I carry him back to bed. His eyes are struggling to stay open by the time I tuck him in.

”Rest easy, my handsome little prince. We’ll go do something together when you wake up.” 

Fuck, I had no idea. And lately I’ve been feeling a little...antsy. But between Frank’s surgery and everything with the kid going missing, it’s just not a good time to get down to business. Plus, he gets really dysphoric and is in a lot of pain during certain weeks. Tragedy doesn’t seem to spare teenage hormones in the slightest.

It’s been awhile since we’ve been physical, since prom night. Of course, it hasn’t been my biggest concern but it all does take a toll on me. I think we need some fresh air, maybe something to celebrate Jane’s birthday in her memory. We’re going to need some extra love to get by this week, hopefully this can put us on the right track.

I start by making our usual sandwiches, packing them carefully in the picnic basket. A bag of chips goes in next, followed by our drinks. Then, it hits me.

Something sweet. For a birthday. I’m making a little cake.

It isn’t long before I stick it in the oven, starting to prepare the icing. Should I grab candles or is that too much? I think the cake should be enough.

Sucks that the kid won’t be here to blow her own candles, but I really wish that somewhere in this world, she’s safe. 

I really wish that somewhere in this world, she’ll make it out alive.

It’s an unrealistic wish, but she’s unrealistic and unpredictable. I guess I have at least a sliver of hope left.

We never saw the body or got to say goodbye, I find it hard to believe her powerful build couldn’t win against whatever or whoever got her. 

The bullshit autopsy report said she died of a morphine overdose, but unless they pumped the world’s supply into her neck, her powers should be able to fight against it.

When they took my brother, we never heard anything until the day after the lab massacre two years after. They said he escaped and also died from a morphine overdose. Maybe I just refuse to accept the same thing happening twice, but who knows.

I finish the frosting on the cake, quietly packing everything into the trunk of the car. Tip-toeing into the room, Frank begins to wake up. He reaches for the lamp, smiling when he sees me. 

I smile, “Sleep okay, Frankie?”

He blushes as I grab his hand and lead him to the car. I hope he likes what I have planned.

Our usual picnic spot has been temporarily turned into a summer camp site, so we settle for a more secluded, woodsy spot. Frank eagerly helps put the blanket and basket down, grabbing a sandwich and laying across from me. 

His eyes never lose focus of mine, cheeks blushing bright red. He hasn’t smiled in some time, and I’m glad to see a glimpse of my happy boyfriend back. 

He finishes the last sip of his drink, “I love you, Gerard. Thank you for making me feel better.”

I grab his hand, “I love you too, Frank. You mean so much to me and that’s why I have something special for us today.”

I carefully set the small cake down before continuing, “I know how much Jane meant to you, and I thought we should celebrate her together.” 

The cake was a success, not only did it taste good but it made the love of my life feel good too. I think this was exactly what we needed, a good step toward the journey of healing. 

We clean the plates away, so it’s just the two of us enjoying each other’s company.

”You’ve got a bit of icing on your lips there, Frankie.”

He blushes, about to wipe it, but I stop him with a kiss. My lips absorb the taste of him and the cake. His touch is so gentle, so innocent and sweet.

My hand pulls him closer by the back of his neck until he’s in my lap and I can feel his flat, polished chest against mine through our clothing. He starts whining against my lips when I lightly push him back onto the blanket, using both hands to cup his gorgeous face.

His hands rub against my sides as my legs shuffle to find a comfortable position between him. I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest as I break apart for air.

”You’re so pretty, baby boy.” I work my way to his neck, watching him jerk up against my touch. I move from spot to spot, watching the dark bruises form as my grip on his hips tightens.

”I love you.” I whisper before my lips reconnect with his skin.

I continue, “I love you, Frank Iero.” He moans, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

Frankie breathes, “I love you so much.” 

My lower body starts pushing against his as we lock eyes. His pupils are huge, lips already slightly swollen.

”I wish I could touch you right now, so bad, baby. Make you feel so good.” I whisper right in his ear, watching him shut his eyes and whimper. 

The clothing between us makes the friction feel amazing, it’s exactly what I needed.

My body is pretty much on autopilot, going off on the natural instinct with the boy underneath me. I squeeze his thigh in time with our grinding, he looks so beautiful like this.

Our lips reconnect before Frank whines, “Want you.” I can feel myself getting close, so I go faster against his jeans.

He cries out, “Right there, right there.” I instantly release myself in my pants, feeling exhausted as I pull my boyfriend to lay on top of me. My fingers roam through his hair as we catch our breaths. 

The sun starts to set, the sight almost as pretty as Frank. I enjoy his warmth for a bit, before carrying him back to the car.

I gaze at him lovingly, “I hope that was okay for you.”

He giggles slightly, “It was amazing, I promise I’ll make it up to you soon.” 

“Anything for you, my love.”


	4. berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JANE!!!!! i don’t really know what to say but i missed her a lot :))) oh ok so the time frame kinda backtracks here? so it starts maybe a week from when she was taken and jumps to august 1st. idk i just felt like putting this chapter after the last to add more suspense and kinda build on the significance of that date more ig. it’s 3rd person with her perspective on things. 
> 
> to clarify, she doesn’t know where she’s going but she just ~knows~ which direction to go. her powers are really weak rn so she can’t manifest anything but i’d say it’s her instinct guiding her.

The girl’s eyes drifted open, muscles aching and breaths heavy. She began to sit up in the cold, itchy wooden bed. Her heart was pounding as she realized she had no idea where she was.

Reaching underneath the sheets, she caught a glance of her clothing and unleashed an intense, blood-curdling scream. A dirty hospital gown covered her small frame as her bare feet climbed out of bed.

She felt dizzy and disoriented with each step, her gaze catching attention of three letters written on the wall in front of her.

_Run._

Her lungs were struggling for air as she bolted out of the small cabin, not a single soul in sight. Not even _her_ soul was with her, the girl was stripped of everything.

No uniform, no bookbag, no phone, _no Frank._

Out of breath, Jane fell to her knees, clutching her hair. Her nose was bleeding and she felt hot tears mixed with sweat roll down her cheeks.

”Frank? _Frankie! Where are you?”_

She was yelling, screaming with all her might in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded with nothing but trees looming over her.

She tried again, “Lindsey? Gerard?”

Her throat felt raw as the girl slowly stood up, looking around fearfully.

A deep roar hit the air, claws slicing through her skin. The trees fell, encircling Jane in this new, unknown world.

She didn’t even know what she was running from, or where she was running to.

Her head was a blur but her feet carried the mutant’s small body until she collapsed again, slumped against a pile of leaves. Jane’s chest heaved as she sobbed relentlessly, unable to beg for anything, anybody.

Feeling utterly defenseless, she plucked a few berries from a nearby branch. It didn’t matter if they were poison or not, she needed _something_ in order to keep going.

And so she mustered the strength to march on. From whenever the sun shone over her sleeping body until she passed out from exhaustion in the late hours of the night. 

It became all she knew, walking on pokey sticks, eating weird berries. It drove her mad, speechless. She felt so numb with each passing day, trying to keep track of the date as a small reminder of the civilized person she once was. 

Her powers were limited from such a distance. She wasn’t able to visually manifest anybody from home in New Jersey, because she had no idea she was somewhere along the border of North Dakota. She tried everything she could, but she was limited by the physical boundaries and the emotional fatigue.

The Mindfield was still somewhat helpful. When she was there, she could pretend she wasn’t walking in the intense summer heat, sticks digging into the bottom of her uncovered feet. When she was there, she could pretend this was just another lab experiment in a cold, sterile, white room.

At least she knew what her purpose was.

Her heart ached on this one particular day, August 1st. Jane had been wandering since around the middle of May.

August 1st. Today is Jane’s birthday. A day she was looking forward to, having never celebrated one in the past. 

And now here she was, in a battered and torn hospital gown, littered with small cuts and bruises. All 15 years of her life had led to this very moment, where she sat and was contemplating on everything she knew. 

Her voice broke through the air, barely heard since she woke up in that small cabin.

She started sobbing before any words came out, thinking back to sitting in the backseat of Gerard’s car just a few months ago. 

_Help me if you can, I’m feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being ‘round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won’t you please, please help me?_

It felt like hell, felt like Jane’s voice was that of a 20 year smoker. She paused, needing to wipe the tears from her eyes.

If she thinks today is like every other day, it won’t sting so much. It won’t sting so much to think that her brother’s moved on, forgetting her entire existence.

She misses his late night ramen dinners, watching his hair slowly grow back, his smile—even if Gerard was the one to make him happy.

Gerard Way, the snarky student-teacher turned into an overnight father figure. Somebody who came into her life and asserted a sense of rules and dominance, but careful guidance, though he’s only three years older than her. She won’t admit how she grew to like him, trust him as a friend, and the comfort he provided for her and Frank, though they had their disagreements. It hurt her to leave him in that classroom, but she knows he understood. She didn’t know why, but she knew.

She hopes they’re still happily together, hoping that Frank at least still has him. Because she’s vanished, dead to the outside world.

Everything she had worked so hard for, all thrown away in the span of a few hours. Jane even missed the normalcy of school, the feeling of an unconventional family between her, Frank, Gerard, and Lindsey.

_Lindsey_ , she’s quickly reminded of their sleepovers, how she felt so unexplainably at ease with her. Lindsey was the closest thing she had to a mother. She listened, taught, fed, inspired. Jane smiled as she fondly remembered having her hair and makeup done for the first time ever.

The girl took a deep breath, taking a moment to step back into reality. It was fun while it lasted, just some memories that can’t change anything now. She’ll never be able to go back to the life she once lived. 

She felt like X-22 again, only more emotionally beaten and destroyed. Given a taste of the real world, to have it suddenly ripped away.

Jane mindlessly continued walking, looking for any possible sign of life. These woods were painfully empty, no animals crawled around and no birds flew in the sky above. The girl couldn’t remember the last time she ate anything other than berries.

The sun started to set as she picked a spot to lay down and look at the stars in the sky. Her eyes were still slightly puffy, but there was a slight smile on her face as she was finally able to rest. At least she’s made it this far. She doesn’t know how or where, but she’ll reach her destination.

She’ll make it. She hasn’t lived 15 years for nothing.


	5. promise

“Happy Birthday, Frankie.” I kissed the side of my boyfriend’s cheek as I sat next to him on the couch. He blushed slightly and I couldn’t wait to give him his gift.

”Thanks, Gee. I love you.” It was just after noon, thankfully we had slept in as it was the weekend. Things have been going a lot more smoothly lately, even with us going back to school.

I decided to stay another year as a student teacher, mainly because I knew I needed to be there for Frank. It was definitely a little tense without Jane.

Well, for us. The school seems to have covered up everything that happened. At least Frank graduates after first semester. 

I can’t believe how fast time has passed, the love of my life turns 18 today. It still doesn’t feel real that exactly a year ago was when I brought him home from the hospital.

He’s recently talked about wanting tattoos once he’s legal. Sometimes he’ll take my markers and draw on his arms, I think it’s the cutest thing ever. I just gently trace my fingers over the ink designs, watching him smile. He really wants a tattoo, and who am I to stop him?

So that’s how I ended up buying a voucher from a reputable shop down the street about a week ago. I left during one of the planning periods at school and came back just before lunch to keep it a secret. 

I can’t wait to see the fresh ink on his body, the way he’ll be so happy. He’s a masterpiece, and that says a lot coming from an artist.

Right now he’s got “Halloween” etched across his fists as he hugs my side. We’re watching a crappy horror movie but I’ve never been happier.

I whisper, “Just a sec, gotta get something from the room.” He fake pouts, causing me to giggle as I walk into the room and close the door.

My hands carefully open the closet door, reaching for the gift box. I walk back to the couch, thinking of his reaction.

His eyes focus on the movie as I place the box in his lap. Frank’s face lights up, immediately starting to unwrap his gift. The smile on his face is absolutely priceless.

He’s holding the voucher and I can feel my heart racing. Before I know it, his lips are on mine and his fingers are running through my hair. We break apart not long after, holding hands as he stares into my eyes.

Frankie stutters in excitement, “I-I, did you really pay for, for me to get a tattoo?” I nod my head as he sits in my lap, embracing me in a tight hug.

”I know how much my birthday boy wanted one.” My hand gently caresses his back, and we stay in a hug for quite some time. He looks so comfortable with his head resting on my neck. 

His soft hazel eyes seem to glow as he speaks, “You make me so happy. I’m the luckiest boy on this planet.” 

The rest of our day went peacefully. I made his favorite meal for dinner and we went trick-or-treating. It wasn’t planned, but I couldn’t say no as Frank grabbed a makeup pallet and started turning me into a vampire. He even had fake fangs for the both of us, and a shit ton of fake blood.

Our candy bags were heavy as we went from house to house holding hands. It was just after dark when we got back, starting to sort and trade all sorts of sweets. After awhile we washed the makeup off and changed into more comfortable, not covered in fake blood clothes. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, unaware of what I had planned for our one year anniversary tomorrow.

—————

I woke up to Frank standing over me as I checked the time on my phone. It was just after 1pm, damn I must’ve been exhausted. Frankie grinned, bouncing lightly on his toes.

”C’mon sleepyhead, I’m taking us out for lunch.” He giggled as I headed toward the shower.

It wasn’t long before he was fixing my tie and starting up the car from the driver’s seat.

I smirked, “You look cute, baby. We’ll have to dress more formally once in a while if you look this damn good in my button up shirt.” 

We pulled up to a red light as he playfully rolled his eyes, blowing me a kiss. He never really drives, this must be something special. I nervously touched the small ring in my pocket.

Frank parked the car and started explaining, “You asked me to be yours while I was sitting on the counter of the art storage room and then for lunch, you got soup from here for me and Jane. It’s been the best year of my life since then. I love you so much, Gee.” 

He started tearing up as I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I never knew how much that meant to him but I’m glad he thought so fondly of it. We walked inside the restaurant and got seated almost immediately.

I quickly looked at the menu, but I knew what I was getting. The waitress came over and it was our turn to order.

Frank and I spoke at the same time, “The specialty soup, please.” Our eyes made contact as we both started laughing.

The waitress smiled, “Well, that’s a quick and easy order! Are you two regulars or just extremely in synch?”

I cleared my throat, “A year ago today I managed to win him over with some soup.”

She nodded, “That’s the cutest thing I’ve heard all week! Congrats, the food will be ready in about 10 minutes.”

Sure the food was aesthetically pleasing, but I thought the boy in front of me was even prettier. He’s so adorably shy, his cheeks were a pale pink the entire time. I finished my soup quickly and watched my pretty boyfriend in awe. 

Our empty bowls were picked up as the waitress went to get the check. It’s now or never.

Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out the ring and held it in my closed hand.

”Frank, I want to make a promise to you.”

He looked slightly puzzled as I continued, “I know we’re young, but I also know you’re the only person I’ll ever love. I-I want to promise you, promise you that one day you’ll be mine forever.” 

His jaw dropped, eyes starting to fill with tears. I opened my fist and took a deep breath.

”It’s a promise ring, baby. Since you just turned 18 I didn’t want to scare you off with an engagement just yet but-“

He gently placed the ring on his finger, reaching over to hug me. His hands wiped the tears from his eyes and his smile was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

”This is—I don’t even know what to say,” Frank giggled, “It’s perfect, Gee. I promise to marry you when our day comes.” 

My eyes focused on his ring finger as he grabbed my phone and started taking pictures of himself in all sorts of wacky poses, showing off our promise. I can’t believe the most perfect boy agreed to spend forever with me.

The waitress came back with the checkbook as Frank opened it. He smiled, sliding it over to me.

_Enjoy this meal on the house! Happy anniversary! :)_

”Don’t worry about it baby, I’ll pay for the tip.” I placed a wad of cash inside, signing the receipt and taking Frankie’s hand in mine as we walked to the car.

I drove home with a hand on my boy’s thigh the entire time. The apartment door closed behind me as I whispered in his ear, “To the start of forever, I love you.”

At 18 years old, I’ve found the source of happiness for the rest of my life.


	6. reunion

The girl felt different today. She could feel it from the tip of her nose down to her toes, that she was inching forward to something.  


Jane lost track of time, so she told herself. Today was October 31st, her brother’s birthday. And she hasn’t seen him since May, she thinks.

Everything always hurts more on the days that mattered to her. Except today, strangely enough.

Was this a sign? Maybe there is a light at the end of this tunnel. Maybe she still has just the slightest bit of hope. 

Jane began to feel slightly lightheaded, deciding to sit down underneath a tree. She felt a wave of strength before visions started filling her mind, visions of an unknown man and a little girl.

The man was fighting a younger version of...himself? The clone slammed the man onto a broken tree and Jane painfully watched as the little girl surrounded the man as he slowly died.

She felt her heart fall out of her chest, like her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. Who are these people? Why does it hurt so much?

The young mutant tightly gripped the soil, screaming out, “Make it stop! I don’t want to see this anymore!” Jane was panting, almost out of breath when the vision appeared once more, this time focusing on the man’s hand.

_ Claws. _

Her eyes flared open as her fists tightened, letting her adamantium claws emerge. She still didn’t understand.

Whatever she’s going toward, she better keep going. It’s just a weird vision, right?

The hours dragged by as the blazing sun beamed ruthlessly on Jane’s small figure. The day seemed never ending, a day she would’ve been celebrating with Frank. He’s an adult now, she can only imagine what they could’ve done together.

She decides to distract herself, it’ll be better if she just moves on. Her voice fills the air hesitantly.

_You know I'm not one to break promises_  
 _I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_  
 _At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_  
 _But there's something inside that I need to release_  
 _Which way is right, which way is wrong_  
 _How do I say that I need to move on?_  
 _You know we're heading separate ways_  
  
 _And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
 _There's nothing I can really say_  
 _I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
 _Got to be true to myself_  
 _And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
 _So I'll be on my way_  
  
 _You've given me more than I can return_  
 _Yet there's oh so much that you deserve_  
 _There's nothing to say, nothing to do_  
 _I've nothing to give_  
 _I must live without you_  
 _You know we're heading separate ways_  
  
 _And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
 _There's nothing I can really say_  
 _I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
 _Got to be true to myself_  
 _And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
 _So I'll be on my way_  
  
Tears are rolling down her cheeks as she finishes, that wasn’t the unexpected part. Damn, she never knew how emotional a song she heard in the back of Gerard’s car would make her. The way she felt every single word, wishing she could just go back to being an awkward third wheel but knew things could never be the same.

The unexpected part came in the form of a light ringing in her ears and blood dripping from her nose as she approached a small hill.

Her hand felt weirdly attached to a cross on the hill, turned on the side forming an X. Jane sat down, letting her fingers roam through the dirt.

The visions came back with a vengeance. This time it ended with the little girl turning that same cross over. It replayed over and over, each time the focus intensified on the face and mutant features of the man.

When it hit Jane, she let out the most feral scream.

This is the Wolverine’s grave. This is her _father’s_ final resting place. Her claws seemed to itch, every reaction in her body intensified.

Jane’s lungs felt 50 pounds heavier, struggling to breathe in the warm air. She was forced to witness her father’s death, and here she was at his burial site.

She collapsed face first into the ground, feeling impossibly close to a man she’ll never get to know. Would he have been a good father? Would he have liked Jane? What was his story?

The thoughts in her mind seemed to run wild, where does she go from here? Is this the end of her journey?

The girl slowly sits up, looking into the sky for some sort of sign, maybe. Just for a moment, everything seems so perfectly still. Just a girl mourning her father. Her first and only time, it seems so unreal.

Before, it was in the back of her head. She thought about her parents but not often. Jane definitely attributed her liking of alcohol to her father, from the few things she knew about him.

She hesitantly stood up, patting the ground one last time as a single word rolled off the tip of her tongue. _Dad._

Jane turns around, eyes meeting with another set of eyes. A girl, same height, same lips, same nose. A very similar feeling of anger brewing deep inside both of them.

The girl screams, taking a step toward Jane, “¿Que demonios haces en la tumba de mi padre?” (What the hell are you doing at my father’s grave?)

Her head is tilted down, letting her long dark brown hair give her face a more menacing look. She’s the tiniest bit tanner than Jane, with the same deadly look in her eyes.

Jane doesn’t exactly know Spanish, and she’s taken a bit too long to distort the sound into English. The girl growls, “¿Quién eres tú?” (Who are you?)

Angered at Jane’s lack of response, the girl steps forward again, swinging her arm at the other’s face. It stops mid swing, from Jane’s telekinesis, as her jaw drops in awe at the claws that have emerged from it.

_This is the little girl._

Jane lets her claws hit the bare air and both girls stare in shock. The curly haired girl speaks, “Mi nombre es Jane, X-22.” 

The other girl points to herself, “X-23.” There’s an awkward silence between the two, trying to figure out the correlation.

None of Jane’s files ever mentioned a twin sister.

Little does she know, she’s standing in front of Laura Howlett. The agency that created them accidentally made an additional egg which was implanted into the young woman that carried them. After their birth, the girls were separated for experimental purposes, one ended up in Mexico and the other in New Jersey. 

Jane sighs, “¿Puedes mover cosas con tu mente? (Can you move things with your mind?)

The other girl shakes her head as Jane gestures her closer and demonstrates.

Part of the experiment was to test the twin bond. One was primarily trained in telekinesis, Jane, and the other in using her claws, Laura. The scientists theorized that an eventual meeting between the two would activate some sort of secret link, that they’d automatically know how to work together. This never happened, as Laura managed to escape with their father, resulting in their unusual meeting.

Laura copied what Jane did, sticking her palm out and focusing carefully on the pile of leaves. They levitated and sank back down at her exhaustion, having never been taught this power. 

Blood was dripping from her nose as Jane caught her from falling. Both girls sat, panting heavily.

Jane muttered, “Sister?”

Laura did understand a bit of English, and she whispered back, “Sister.” She turned around to hug the other, and a rush of power fell over the two.

They felt bonded, feeling like they understood all the cruel experiments, beatings, tears of the other. No matter the distance, both girls knew the similar pains of being mutants.

The sun began to set, so Laura grabbed Jane’s hand and led her back to a small cabin not far from their father’s resting place. She opened the door, happily shouting, “¡Encontré una mutante como yo!” (I found a mutant like me!)

A deeper voice responded, “Laura, we’ve talked about this. English, please.”

Jane felt her stomach sink, like the voice was _so_ familiar but she didn’t know _who_ it belonged to. It wasn’t until Laura brought her closer to the source when she collapsed in front of him in shock, hand flying up to cover her mouth.

She shouted, “Michael? It’s me, Jane! It’s me!”

It’s _Michael._ The brother she thought she lost. The brother she spent a few years in the lab with, the one she escaped with. She had mourned his death forever it seemed, and here he was in this cabin in the middle of nowhere with _their_ sister. 

It seemed coincidental, all three Howlett siblings in the same place. The night they escaped, Mikey—what his family called him—hadn’t actually been killed. They brought him to the same woods as Jane, where he wandered the same path, eventually stumbling upon their father’s grave too. The only difference was that he didn’t meet Laura right away. When she escaped, she first lived with the other mutant children, but later broke off as they tried to live normal lives elsewhere. 

For about roughly a year, Laura and Mikey had been living in this cabin. And now, it was just the three of them hugging, no words needed to express their separate journeys to get here.

Because from now on, they had each other.


	7. movies & vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nfsw 😳😳 nobody really reads this but just in case ahaha alright cool

It was a pretty special day in mid-December, today marked the end of an era for Frank—high school graduation. Despite all the circumstances, he managed to graduate a semester early and to celebrate Gerard bought him a cap and gown. It wasn’t an ordinary ceremony by any means but Frank cared about the diploma the most.

A single piece of paper that dictated he never ever had to step foot in that school ever again. He considered it an early Christmas gift, pinning it proudly to the fridge in his cap and gown. _He did it._ He graduated high school, despite being kicked out and moving schools and adopting a sibling and dealing with a boyfriend and wow, that’s not even half of it.

Gerard was so damn proud of him too. He knew today was coming, making sure everything was perfect for his boy.

_And that’s how they ended up with several bottles of vodka on the table as their legs were intertwined on the couch._

Because who _doesn’t_ want to get drunk and laugh and watch shitty movies until they pass out? They’ve sure as hell earned it, and really what else do teenagers do?

Some horror movie was playing in the background as Gerard grabbed the cups and laughed, “We’re taking shots for every jumpscare, and you’ve gotta chug for every death!”

Frank fake pouted, “Hey, I’m not trying to get shitfaced after _one_ movie!”

Gerard took a swig from the bottle and teased, “Well, don’t be a lightweight then, or maybe I’m just really curious about what type of drunk you are.” He winked, shuffling to get in a more comfortable position.

—————

They were on their 4th movie, completely ignoring it and instead choosing to engage in tickle wars. Though Frankie was smaller than him, he quickly found Gerard’s weak spots and giggled as he sat on his boyfriend, showing no mercy.

He paused to give them a chance to breathe, when all of a sudden Gerard was now tickling _him_ with one hand while the other gently grabbed the back of his head as he fell backwards with laughter.

The two boys continued until they were exhausted, not even realizing the movie was almost over. Gerard’s hand searched for the remote, trying to sort through the empty bottles of alcohol.

_Just one more movie and they’ll call it a night._ He mindlessly clicked a random button, wrapping his arms around Frank and gently kissing his forehead.

They didn’t really drink all that often, and now they were feeling the effects at once it seemed. Frank felt slightly dizzy, clinging tighter on top of Gee.

He moved his head, watching the way his boyfriend gazed at the screen and admiring his features. His cheeks were perfectly full, somehow contrasting nicely with his chiseled jawline. He didn’t even realize his fingers were running through the other’s pitch black hair until Gee’s beautiful hazel eyes met his.

The older boy whispered, “I love you.” His voice was a little more high pitched than normal, and he had the cutest grin on his face.

Frank blushed and stuttered, “I-I love you too.” He pressed his lips against Gee’s for a second, just a quick kiss.

But something in his brain wanted _more._ It felt like he was craving it, and the cravings became stronger and stronger each time he lightly pecked Gerard. He needed this like he needed the air in his lungs and he never wanted to stop.

Before he knew it, his hands were gripping the sides of Gerard’s face, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. Their eyes were squeezed shut as Gee moved his arms to Frank’s hips, shifting him and himself up against the arm of the couch. 

Frankie moaned at the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands, and suddenly just kissing didn’t feel like quite enough. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies, starting to slowly shift his hips back and forth.

Gerard felt slower than usual, from both the alcohol and because he was in no rush at all. He always took his time and was gentle, trying to stay intoxicated with this feeling of love.

His pants grew tighter as he broke apart and muttered, “Are you sure, baby? We had a lot to drink.”

The younger boy nodded, placing Gee’s hands on the hem of his shirt. His whole body seemed to be heating up, and the clothes had to go.

A hand ran over his exposed chest, a sense of pride washing over as Gerard admired his torso.

“Holy shit. Came, it came out so good” 

Frank smiled before taking Gerard’s shirt off, then his pants, then his own jeans. His heart was beating faster at the closer contact as he pressed up against Gee and quickly kissed him.

He asked again, with a finger looped on the edge of Frankie’s boxers, “You, you really want to?”

Frank breathed out, “Yeah, please.” And both sets of boxers were abandoned as he felt fingers rubbing against him. His head tilted back, sighing when two of them entered his body.

Gee growled, “You’re so wet, Frankie. M’gonna take care of you.” 

He needed it _now,_ scrambling to look for a condom as the fingers inside him moved back and forth.

”Condom?”

Gerard stopped for a minute, eyes widening, “I-I don’t have one?”

Frank shook his head, not sure what to do, “I really wanna.”

The other boy questioned, “Well, um, I’ll get Plan B tomorrow?”

He nodded, moving from laying on Gerard’s chest to crouching near his dick. His hands interlocked with his boyfriend’s as he slowly sunk down, whimpering and taking deep breaths.

”Shhh baby, let yourself adjust. You’re doing so good, so good.” 

After a few moments he started rocking his hips, not really sure what to do. He could feel Gerard’s thumbs carefully rubbing his hands.

It feels like heaven, so intimately close with the person he loves. His head isn’t spinning anymore, he feels calm and at peace.

Gerard’s marveling in the sight of his boyfriend, chest moving up and down, mouth wide open. He looks so beautiful like this, so personal and ethereal.

He grabs Frank’s hips, catching his attention, “Let me, let me show you.”

He slowly lifts him up and down, moving his hips to do the same. Frankie moans, grabbing Gee’s arms tighter.

”So good, f-faster, please?”

The older boy takes that as a cue to speed up, earning a broken “I love you” as he brings Frank closer and closer to the edge.

It feels like their heads are spinning again when Gerard cums, sending Frank into orgasm. He slowly gets off, curling on top of Gee and quickly starting to fall asleep.

He whispers, fingers combing through his hair, “Love you, Frankie.”

”Love you too.”

—————

Frank wakes up from his short nap, checking the time carefully to let Gerard sleep.

It’s just after 3am as he waddles to the shower, not before grabbing his boyfriend’s phone and making sure his alarm is set. The warm water is soothing, and the steam helps clear his eyes before he dresses and heads back into the living room.

He slowly puts Gerard’s boxers back on, and kisses him goodnight before going to sleep in their room.


	8. we’ll be better soon

I was dashing out the front door, already an hour late to school. _Why the hell did I oversleep my alarm?_ Also wondering why I was sleeping half naked on the couch, but I guess those questions will have to wait.

Glancing at my phone, I notice the 3 missed calls and 5 texts from Lindsey. My head’s pounding as I pull up to a red light, taking a moment to just breathe. This week is right before winter break, so quite a few kids have already left for vacation.

I decide to stop for coffee, seeing as I can barely keep my eyes open and also maybe Linds won’t be so mad with a nice warm cup of joe in her hands. The music in the car isn’t very loud as I finally start to wake up.

I swear this usually doesn’t happen, and I swear I don’t remember anything past watching a few movies with Frank last night. Lucky little thing, he gets to sleep in and I don’t. I park the car and enter through the side door, not wanting to draw attention to my late arrival.

Lindsey opens the art room door with a questioning look on her face, “Well, I’m glad you decided to show up today.” I playfully roll my eyes before handing her the cup of coffee.

”Didn’t see your texts until after I was on my way. No idea what happened, but you can thank me later.”

—————

_one week later_

I roll over to Frank’s side of the bed, noticing a lack of warmth and drops of blood on his pillow. My eyes fill with worry as I jump out of bed and head down the hall.

The light in the bathroom is on, and the sound of retching hits my ears. I rush to Frankie’s side, crouched and leaning over the toilet.

He’s sweating bullets and slightly shaking, continuing to empty his stomach. I gently rub his back and wait until he looks at me.

I grab his chin, nostrils still leaking blood, “Holy shit, baby I think you’re sick.”

He giggles, because well, I just stated the obvious. Leaning on me for support, we stand and I guide him to the sink to get cleaned up.

”I-I don’t know why my nose is bleeding but I don’t feel good.” The color from his face seems drained as I carefully wipe it down with cool water. My hand rests on his forehead, trying to see if he has a temperature.

I mutter, “You don’t have a fever, maybe you ate something weird?”

He whimpers, clutching onto me tighter, “Hurts. Everything hurts.” 

I pick him up bridal style and lay him down gently on the couch before grabbing some medicine and a glass of water. He’s curled up into himself, still shivering from before. I sit down at the other end of the couch and caress his leg. 

“Here, I grabbed you some pills. I’ve got you, Frankie. I’ll take good care of you.” He quickly takes the medicine and drinks the water, looking at me with pained eyes. I turn the tv on, hoping to provide a decent distraction.

Frank whispers, “I feel cold, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” To my surprise, he starts sobbing and I feel even more useless. 

I wrap him in my arms, “Shhh, it’s okay. You’ll be better soon, don’t cry baby.” He wipes the tears from his eyes, starting to drift in and out of sleep.

I cuddle him closer, trying to make us as comfortable as possible. He’s already fast asleep as I sigh deeply. I’ve heard stories of him being sick before, and luckily I hadn’t encountered that until now. 

He wakes up about two hours later, feeling a little better but still complaining about his stomach hurting. I get up and wander in the kitchen, I’m sure a nice comfort meal will help.

_Shit, he was supposed to go grocery shopping today._ There’s barely enough of anything to make a meal and I know he’s got to be hungry.

I peak my head into the living room, “Want me to order Chinese?” He nods enthusiastically, giving me a weak smile.

Picking up my phone, I dial the restaurant and begin to order. He always gets the same thing, fried rice with a side of noodles. 

About 30 minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. Frank’s currently watching old reruns of Seinfeld as I set the food in front of him and start eating.

He dashes for the bathroom again, and my heart sinks. I follow after him, running my fingers through his hair as he dry heaves.

Frankie frantically cries, “The smell, I just can’t handle it. I don’t know, I don’t know why. I’m sorry, sorry Gee.”

Thoughts are running wild in my head as I comfort my boyfriend. What’s going on? How long is this going to last? I decide to put Frank back in our bed, closing the door to try and block out the scent.

Between the stress and worry, I’ve lost my appetite. I box up the leftovers and put them away, silently praying that my boy will be okay soon.

—————

“Merry Christmas, Gerard.” Frank groans after returning from the bathroom. It’s been another week and he’s still sick. He seems to have gotten worse, not being able to tolerate more smells and still having intense nosebleeds. No matter how much medicine I give him, he’s having the worst migraines and stomach pain ever. 

I can hear him sniffling as he gets back into bed, obviously upset and frustrated that he hasn’t been able to shake this illness. I sit up, leaning over to see his face.

”It’s okay, love. I’ll bring the presents here. Merry Christmas.”

He grabs my hand as I get up, “I’m sorry t-that you have to deal with this still. I love you.” I kiss his hand before going down the hall.

At this point, either I have the world’s strongest immune system or he’s not contagious. I’m not quite sure what to think or do. It makes me really concerned, but I’m not gonna let that get in the way of the holiday spirit.

Since it’s just the two of us, there’s only a few gifts this year. I hope what I got him makes my baby feel better, I know he’ll love it.

He sneaks up behind me, “You open yours first.” He’s weakly standing with a blanket wrapped around him, looking excited as I reach for my gift. We sit down by the tree, my hands tearing the box open.

My mouth shoots open, admiring the set of limited edition comic books in my hands. I can hardly believe my eyes, they’re signed by the author!

Frank questions, “D-Do you like them? I got the deal back in November, the guy at the shop only had 10 sets.”

I reach over and hug him tightly, “These are awesome, baby. I love you so, so much.” I hand him the large box and wait for his reaction.

He rips the wrapping off, carefully opening the box. His eyes start filling with tears as he lifts the guitar into his lap. His fingers start strumming and he just stares at me in awe.

Frankie giggles, “I probably look so dumb crying but I, I’ve always wanted this.”

A little while later, he’s able to drink a small cup of hot chocolate as we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. It’s honestly the most he’s been able to keep down this whole week. The day comes to an end as he falls asleep in our bed, fatigue taking over his small body.

We were planning on going to Lindsey’s for dinner, but I told her about Frank being sick and she said to call her later.

She picks up on the first ring, “Merry Christmas! Is he doing any better?”

I sigh, “A little bit, but I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

She responds, “Give it a few more days, and then take him to the emergency room.”

We continue talking, thankfully changing the subject after noticing the awkward silence.

It’s a long story, I guess. I’ve always been pretty fearful of severe illnesses after my grandmother died of cancer. I know Frank probably just has a stomach virus, but it still worries me. I’m scared of seeing him helpless in a hospital bed again, I don’t want to lose him like I lost her. 

I know I can’t ignore it forever, but this too shall pass, right?


	9. not excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard being a Dumbass!!!! damn this aint even...anyway i fully support jane grand slamming this bitch.

“How is it the first week of January and he’s _still_ sick?” I question while pacing around the art classroom. My fingers start to pull at the dark strands of hair on my head, am I seriously not doing enough to cure a simple stomach virus?

Lindsey clears her throat, “How long has it been? Three weeks? You haven’t taken him to a hospital yet?”

I feel like I’m going slightly crazy having to constantly wash pillow covers all the time, eating alone, and buying every medicine I can get my hands on. _Nothing’s working._

I nod, “Three weeks. Last time he got sick, kiddo said he was fine after a few days.” There’s a slight ache in my chest after mentioning Jane, it’s something none of us really bring up. Who knows, maybe she would’ve already whipped up some cool remedy.

Seriously, if a kid can handle this, what the hell am I doing wrong?

Linds sighs, “Gerard, get him checked out.” She tosses my car keys to me and starts to head out the door. I know she’s right, but I’m scared.

I’m scared they’ll tell me it’s something serious, fuck, I don’t know. Maybe pneumonia, or tuberculosis, or mono. _What about something even worse, like cancer?_

Stop thinking, I’m only making it worse. I hug Lindsey before getting in my car and turning the radio on. My phone rings just as I tug my seatbelt on.

I pick up, “Hey handsome, I’m just about to leave the school.”

Frank whimpers, “Okay, just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you.”

Lately he’s been having these weird mood swings. One moment he’s crying over anything, really, and in the next he’ll get mad about the same thing. I’m not saying that I don’t understand, I’d definitely be an emotional wreck if I was under the weather for almost a whole month. He usually only gets upset during his— _oh._ I didn’t pay attention at all during freshman sex ed, but I remember something about extreme stress or illness disturbing the cycle. Let me stop there before I overthink and jump to conclusions.

“What’s wrong, Frankie? You sound upset.”

I can hear him sniffling on the other line, “Old Yeller was on the movie channel today, and I couldn’t get up to get the remote or go back to sleep.”

I sigh, “Aw, baby. I’ll be home soon, okay? And we can watch something to cheer you up, a happy dog movie.” I try lifting the mood by slightly laughing, but that does _not_ work in my favor.

He starts sobbing into the phone, “Are you making, making fun of me?”

I frantically respond, “No, no! I’m sorry, babe, I really am. I was just trying to make you laugh, I’d never hurt you like that.”

God, I’m such an asshole. I practically face palm while making a right hand turn. Maybe I shouldn’t be on the phone while driving.

“I love you, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I end the call and nearly hang my head in shame. Mood swings definitely aren’t my favorite thing. 

Finally unlocking the front door, I rush over to the couch which has become inhabited by Frank for these past couple of weeks after I leave for work in the mornings.

A strong smell hits me and my boyfriend starts stammering, “I was crying so hard and I couldn’t breathe or move and I started choking and, and I threw up on myself.” 

_Fuck my life._ Stay calm, cool, and collected. He’s already embarrassed over it and luckily I got here when I did.

Thankfully he’s shirtless, I guess that’s one less thing to worry about. I peel off mine before scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. Should I give him a bath? What if he slips under? He’s not strong enough to shower by himself, and really that’s my only option.

”Okay baby, I’m gonna help you and we’re gonna get into nice, clean clothes and go to the emergency room.” I stroke his cheek lightly before helping him undress and turning the water on.

This wasn’t exactly how I pictured our first time showering together, but we can get to that after all this is over. I get us in and gently start to wash his neck and torso as he leans on me with wobbly legs. 

He’s still crying and I place a soft kiss on his forehead. I spin him around slowly, starting to cover his back with soap. The water is still warm and I can tell by the way he quietly hums as it rinses away the suds.

”Do you want me to wash your hair while you clean...there?” Frank bits his lip and nods, looking down at the ground.

I grab the bottle of shampoo, lightly reassuring him, “It’s okay, Frankie. I love every single inch of you. Nothing to be embarrassed of.” 

I pull him closer as I gently massage the shampoo into his scalp. I have to admit it is definitely a bit relaxing and intimate. It feels deeply beautiful in a way that’s so personal, I’m surprised we haven’t done this before.

Soon enough, there’s towels wrapped around us as I rush to grab clean clothes from the room. When I get back, Frank’s sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling.

He notices me and mutters, “Dizzy.” I nod, and not long after I’m practically slamming the keys into my car.

Frankie’s laid out across the backseat, falling asleep wrapped in a blanket. I didn’t have a lot of options but he’s got a plastic grocery bag just in case he gets car sick.

My knuckles are almost white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly and my eyes are wide and superglued to the road. I feel emotionally drained, praying that we’ll finally get answers.

I’m carrying him into the waiting room and up to the reception desk, ignoring all the weird looks I’m getting. We’re gay, now please go back to reading your magazine. 

The lady clears her throat, “Name, age, problem?”

”Um, he’s in the system under Iero, 18 years old, stomach issues for like, three weeks now.”

Her eyes widen as she calls for a doctor to take him away. And now I wait.

This is going to be the worst part. I don’t know how much I can take of all these overwhelming thoughts. _I’ve already lost so many people I cared about. He can’t be next, I don’t know what I’d do with myself._

First it was my grandma. Then Mikey, and after him we lost Jane. We even had a pretty close call when Frank attempted, something I’d rather not think about.

Hot tears start spilling down my cheeks as I nervously pull at my hair. I try to take deep breaths and focus on anything but that’s hard to do when everything around you is sterile white. My legs are shaking and I feel like I’m going to collapse.

_Call someone._ I pull out my phone and dial Lindsey’s number.

”Hello?”

”I-It’s me. We’re at the hospital.”

She sighs, “He’s in good hands, Gee. It’s going to be okay. Breathe for me.”

I whisper, “I’m trying but I’m, I’m so scared, Linds.” He’s the love of my life, the one I plan to marry someday. We’ve been through so much and I want to spend forever with him.

”He’s a fighter, he’s young and he’ll be fine. Why don’t you go down to the gift shop and get a few things to keep busy and maybe a gift for him?”

I practically jump out of my seat, saying a quick thank you before hanging up. I’ve got a spare $20 in my pocket that could be of good use. My stomach growls, reminding me to find a vending machine before spending any money.

With a bag of chips in my hand, I decide to buy Frankie a small teddy bear in case he has to stay a few nights without me. Unfortunately without kiddo here anymore, I can’t sneak in to his room. I’m his only family though, maybe they’d let me stay with him.

My eye catches sight of a crossword puzzle book and I’ve still got a few bucks left. It’ll keep me busy until I get to see him and worst case scenario I can leave it here for Frank to do. I’m definitely starting to feel less anxious as I return back to the waiting room. 

Hospitals are truly weird places. I’m watching quite a few kids come in with broken arms as others leave with grandparents in wheelchairs. There’s even a baby or two, with happy parents smiling as they exit. The whole room seems to stare in awe, I guess life is pretty interesting. And in the next moment there’s an ambulance pulling in, rushing a gurney down the hall. 

It brings me back to when it happened, Jane’s screams loud in my head. The girl was terrified and I can’t even imagine how she’d be now. Of course this isn’t...that, but it’s still pretty scary nonetheless. Poor thing spent the holidays ill. I just want to see him healthy again, as soon as possible. 

I feel so selfish for waiting so long. I feel ridiculous even, for letting fear get in the way. No matter what, I need to be strong when I see him. We’re in this together, in sickness and in health. That’s a wedding vow, right? Something like that. 

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my name. The doctor brings me into an examination room, where Frankie is sitting on the table. He looks at his clipboard for a minute while I hand him the teddy bear with a quick kiss on the cheek.

I don’t really know what to think, if it was something bad wouldn’t he be in a regular room? The doctor flips a page, looking confused.

”So you’re here for ongoing stomach pains, nausea, vomiting, heightened sense of smell, daily nosebleeds, headaches, and fatigue?”

Frank nods and the doctor continues, “You also mentioned weak muscles and dizziness.”

Frankie nods again, looking over in my direction. I notice a chair and decide to sit.

”The nosebleeds, that’s probably just something that happens around this time of year. But we’ve tested you for several illnesses and they’ve all come back negative.”

I sigh, “Is he going to need more testing?”

The doctor nods, “I definitely think so. I’m waiting on one last thing, since he is biologically female and not on hormones I wanted a pregnancy test. But that doesn’t seem likely in this situation.”

Right as he finishes speaking a nurse walks in and hands him a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it carefully, looking at us briefly and then back down.

He scratches his head, “Well, that solves that. You’re around 7 weeks pregnant.”

My heart sinks as the room around me starts to blur. I blink slowly, seeing Frank start to cry. There’s no way, it has to be something else.

I question, “How?”

Frank stares at me as the doctor clears his throat, “Last cycle was recorded as the second to last week of November, and the next one should’ve been the third week of December, just before the holidays.” 

Fuck, this can’t be true. It just can’t. We haven’t done it in _months._ I start to feel angry as the doctor dismisses us back to the front desk where the lady pulls up the insurance info. Neither of us have said a word to each other.

I slam the car door, making Frank flinch, “I’m dropping you off at the apartment.”

He stutters, “W-Where are you going?”

My voice raises in anger, “You think this is a fucking game? Is it even my kid?”

Frank whimpers, “Think about it Gerard, do you remember anything from wh-“

I yell over him, “Think about what? _You_ think about what you’re gonna do, is it my kid or not? I’m done, I don’t want to hear it.”

I drop him off at the apartment, ignoring his sobs as I practically race to Lindsey’s house, throwing the door open.

My phone’s blowing up and I decline every single call, I can’t even think right now.

Lindsey walks over and I sigh, “He’s pregnant, and I don’t fucking think it’s mine.”

”Are you fucking stupid? Where the hell is he? At the apartment, you just left him there?”

I nod, “I don’t know how the fuck it happened, not in the time frame between late November and early December.”

She sighs loudly, “It’s pretty obvious to me, Gerard. You’re the only one he’s ever been with like that and you _know_ it.”

I shake my head but she continues, “It happened, and you clearly don’t remember when. You _left_ him alone, in this fragile state, _knowing_ what he’s been through, without even trying to figure it out. Go in my office and grab my lesson plans.”

I quickly grab the notebook, avoiding eye contact. She opens it and flips to her notes.

”Early December, Gerard. He graduated, and you showed up late and hungover like hell the next day. Yeah, _how do you think it fucking happened?”_

I start to remember celebrating with him and a few bottles of alcohol, but I didn’t think we did much more than that. I hang my hands on the back of my neck, feeling like the biggest idiot.

She groans, “You ditched your pregnant boyfriend because you got drunk and clearly had some fun. Call him, please. You’re so lucky, so lucky because we both know Jane wouldn’t have hesitated to fuck you up for pulling the bullshit you just did.”

_Fuck, she’s right._ I dial his number but he doesn’t pick up and I start to feel a knot in the pit of my stomach.

”Go home. We can talk about this later.” I leap off the couch and race home, at this time of day there’s no traffic thankfully. My hand yanks the doorknob, tears in my eyes as I spot Frank.

He’s sitting on the floor by the couch, curled into himself and slightly rocking. He lifts his head and our eyes meet for the first time in hours.

”I-I’m keeping it and I promise, I promise it’s yours.”

I crouch to his level, engulfing him in a tight hug, “I know, I’m so sorry. When you graduated, that night we got drunk and must’ve...I’m so sorry, Frankie.”

He squeezes me tighter, “I completely forgot until he, he mentioned early December and it all came back to me.”

”I should’ve listened to you. I just, I got so scared and angry and I’m sorry. We’re so young, god I’m so sorry.”

”We’re having a baby.” He says quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes. I help him stand up while placing a hand on his stomach.

”We’re having a baby.”


	10. city of angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JANE CHAPTER! JANE CHAPTER!! she’s literally the Edgiest most Angsty thing ever. and ik it’s kinda all wack and out of order but peace (...or not) will be restored.

I hate it here.

This place is a nightmare, just for me it seems. It’s currently 2am in the middle of nowhere Canada, home to a secret society of freaks like me. Mutants, turns out there’s more than me and my siblings.

So basically once I met Laura and Mikey, there was a census mandated by the King, and they found us and forced us to move in with everybody else. There’s a lot that’s changed, good and bad.

Since we don’t have parents, we were enrolled in this mutant boarding school. It sucks, that’s why I’m currently hopping over the fence. 

Going somewhere, anywhere. Just to feel normal again. This place may be home for all the other mutants, but it’s not for me. Except I’m not allowed to leave.

You see, Mikey’s older and the way things work here is different. He’s already done with schooling and now he practices medical care at the local hospital. They separated Laura and I because she doesn’t speak much English, so I’m alone.

It’s the first week of January, lessons start again tomorrow as we just had winter break. There’s only three years of school here so really I’m about halfway done. I guess that’s a benefit.

And another benefit? Being the Wolverine’s bastard child. The people here almost worship him, and when we were discovered it kinda started applying to us too.

We’re the strange, new kids. Connected to this society because of who my father was, despite not even knowing him. It’s a level of worship that coincides with fear, because we’re a hell of a lot more powerful than the other mutants.

I keep to myself because of it. They _fear_ me, also because I’m an outsider. I’ve experienced life on the outside, normal world. Nobody without powers lives here, we’re not allowed to go out and interact with them. 

The city is surrounded by a huge bubble like thing, so between that and the distance from home in Jersey, it’s not possible to see things using the Mindfield.

Is this really where I belong? In every sense, it is. I’m with others like me and I get to train and learn without worrying about being discovered. I’ve already been through the worst. But on the other hand, I had a life. I had a _family._ Dysfunctional as hell, but we loved and adapted. I guess I just have to keep moving on.

I’m doing okay, I guess. It’s not all that bad. School is actually pretty engaging besides the overall strictness of living here. 

The wind is blowing my hair in all directions as I’m walking down the path to Main Street. Curfew was hours ago and it’s dark, I won’t get caught. Even if I do, my last name is Howlett and that can do some good in my favor.

Oh yeah, my hair! It’s grown to about just below my shoulders, with subtle waves but _incredibly_ thick and bushy. I’m supposed to keep it tamed, but if I’m going to be honest I have no idea what to do with it. It does make me feel more feminine, I feel more in control of who I am as a “young lady” as the headmasters like to say.

I roll my eyes at the thought of authority, from the headmasters to the big man himself. We’re ruled by a monarchy, a King I personally have yet to meet. They play videos in seminar every Wednesday that preach his bullshit about how we’re meant to be separated from the rest of the world, or how we’ll all be great workers for him someday.

I’ve heard rumors he’s got a daughter in my class, which is honestly pretty respectable. I don’t know her name or what she looks like because I frankly don’t pay attention to other students but I’m glad the King considers us worthy enough to let his kid attend. Fuck, am I subconsciously starting to think I’m second class to some man?

I don’t know what powers the King or his daughter has, and it really doesn’t matter. I like to think I can put up a good fight. My track record is a pretty convincing factor. Shit, I’ll fight men just for fun.

My hand opens the door of some beat down gas station and I take a step in away from the cold. I keep my hoodie on as I browse the aisles and grab a few snacks that I’ll have to sneak back into the dorms. The man at the register is half-asleep in his chair and I could probably get away with stealing if I wanted to.

Eh, this guy doesn’t directly work for the King, that’s only medics, soldiers, headmasters, and laborers. So the dude likely gets paid bare minimum, maybe I’ll be considerate.

I push my snacks on the counter, deciding to put my hood down to look slightly less suspicious for a superpowered teen sneaking out past curfew. The cashier looks me up and down with one hand on his hip as he scans my items with the other.

”You know you’re not supposed to be out this late.”

I smirk, “Nothing’s wrong with a little rebellion once in a blue moon.”

He continues with a shocked look on his face, “Nobody uses that word around here, you ditch your lessons too?”

My shoulders shrug, “They say I’m new, I say rules just aren’t my thing.”

The man starts bagging my snacks, “Best be careful with that attitude or you’ll end up like me.”

I grab the money out of my pocket and slide it on the counter, “At least someone around here doesn’t know me, but it does knock my ego down a bit.”

He suspiciously hands me the bag, “I’m supposed to know every little brat that waltzes in my store in the middle of the night?”

I let out a slight giggle, “The last name’s Howlett.”

”As in, as in-“

”Yeah, my dad’s dead. Apparently he was someone special.”

The cashier gestures me to hop up on the counter, looking intrigued. I open up my bag of chips as he processes my identity.

“Holy, holy shit. How many spawns of his are there? I could’ve sworn some guy came in here-“

”My brother. I’m the middle child, oldest twin. We’ve got a nice party of three.”

He nods, “Well, I’m Charles. Been working this place for quite some time, never thought I’d meet anyone like you.”

I respond, “My name’s Jane. Had no idea I’m some sort of celebrity and here I am now.”

”Yeah, we’ve heard about you. Listen, kid. The King’s got his eye on you. Pretty big shoes to fill. You’re in Year 2?”

I nod my head while munching on Oreos as he continues, “I’m sure you’ll learn about your apprenticeship project soon. King isn’t going to be so happy with any punks, that’s why I’m here.”

I’m swinging my feet on the edge of the counter, “I don’t know what the people think, but I’m not some magic piece of the puzzle. Predetermined fate is bullshit.”

”I get it, I was like you at that age. But you can’t fight what you can’t change. You’re a Howlett, life will treat you just fine. Alright, Wolvie Jr, I think it’s time to close up for the night.”

I get off the counter and help Charles before heading out. He waves goodbye as the time on my watch reads 3:30am. I throw empty snack bags away, walking back to the dorms.

I guess I have to try to fit in. I’m a loner, for now at least. My footsteps are light as I slowly walk down the hallway and into my room. Thankfully we don’t have bunkmates otherwise I might’ve been ratted out.

I quickly hide my remaining snacks in my desk drawer before hopping in bed. Who knows, maybe I’ll be some second hand man of the King and he’ll let me go home. Why does he need soldiers anyway? We’re not fighting any wars and everybody else has probably been brainwashed with this separation bullshit.

I’m _special,_ and that’s something I have to my advantage. Maybe it won’t be so bad here.


	11. family talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit shorter but yeah. anyway yesterday (august 1st) was jane’s birthday :))) and idk if i’ve given a specific height/weight before but she is incredibly tiny bc of being experimentally delayed.

“Gosh, if you keep getting me all these sweets I’m going to get fat!” Frank giggled, opening another box of skittles.

It had been a week since they found out the news, still not really knowing how to process all of it.

Gerard plopped down next to his boyfriend on the couch, “You’re so silly, Frankie. You barely weigh 100 pounds soaking wet and this is like, the third day in god knows how long that you’re actually able to hold something down.”

He reached over, stealing a red skittle. Luckily for him, he’d been able to sort of _smooth things over_ after that night by getting whatever food Frank’s heart desired.

But they still hadn’t talked about how they’re going to have a baby. Neither of the two had ever even mentioned children, and now here they are with one already in the oven.

Frank grinned, “It feels like I could eat my entire body weight now.”

He was doing a lot better now, having been prescribed anti-nausea pills and in higher spirits just _knowing_ he was going to be okay. Kinda. He still woke up with a bloody nose every morning, but that’s nothing to sweat about.

The older boy kissed his cheek, knowing he was about to bring up a sensitive topic, “Well, you’re sorta eating for two now.”

“I g-guess we should talk about this....y’know, becoming parents?” Frankie started fidgeting with his hands. 

Gerard nodded, “You’re right, love. Can’t really avoid it that much longer can we?”

They’ve got nine months and shit, he hasn’t even taken Frank to a specialty doctor, some acronym he’ll probably have to memorize. And they’ll have to tell his mom, start buying furniture, pick out a name, all before the baby even comes.

Their eyes meet, somehow sensing that the other is thinking the same thing.

Frank clears his throat, “It’s just, just so crazy. One day we’re barely out of high school and then the next we’ve managed to start a family. A whole new life, made from _us.”_

They’re still technically teenagers, but an adult in the legal sense. 18 is a weird age, well, Gerard’s turning 19 in April. 

“We get to meet our kid earlier, I guess. I mean we plan on getting married eventually so I was going to leave the whole child situation up to you since it’s your body, y’know?”

It’s true, Gerard hasn’t had much planned out for his life. He just knows it’ll be with Frank and that seemed to work out for the time being. Until he started using the rest of his condoms to jerk off without having to clean anything up. It _was_ a pretty weird few months after everything happened.

All it took was just that one night, but hey, third time’s a charm.

Frank smiled, “Yeah, I really hadn’t thought much about kids. College was gonna come first and then I’d see about it but apparently life had other plans.” His hand rested on his stomach, hardly even popping at only 8 weeks.

He was still conflicted, feeling a wide range of emotions. Sure, he liked kids, but was he ready? Was his body ready? Why so soon after losing his sister, after graduating high school? Do pregnant guys actually exist? What about a future career?

He felt overwhelmed, his life was changing so much. A year ago, he and Gerard were still pretty new. And as far as he’s come, everything that’s happened to him will always be in the back of his mind. 

Healing is a difficult process. He had nightmares, didn’t let Gerard sleep in the same bed until he trusted him, had a couple of freak outs when things got physical, learning to live in his body.

Mostly on his own. He struggled with his body to begin with and his previous Catholic school never taught him anything useful. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to therapy, wondering if it would’ve helped. 

But he knows a big piece of his life would have to be kept secret. Well, she was only 5 feet tall and around 80 pounds. 

He’s dealt with that, so he can deal with this, right? He’s in a stable relationship now, doesn’t have to worry about being hurt, so this is just something new, no big deal.

Gerard stroked his cheek, “Look at you, you’re going to be such a great parent. Already helping our baby grow.”

”I love you, even if I’m just a little scared.” He leaned closer onto Gerard’s shoulder, being comforted by the warmth of his skin.

”It’s okay, sweetie. I love you too and we’ve got this, even if I’ve never changed a single diaper in my life.” Their laughter filled the room as their smiles spread from ear to ear.

Frankie perked up, “Really? I spent an entire summer volunteering at a daycare center when I was 13, but that’s about it.”

Gee nodded, “You practically raised Jane, baby. You taught her pretty much everything she knew.”

He gently grabbed Frank’s hands before continuing, “Think about it, she learned how to read, write, speak, how to function in the world from you. The little superpowered genius, you’d never guess a just barely 16 year old was behind it.”

He’s right. Jane was naturally intelligent, she just needed to be taught. Trying to catch up on 13 years of being deliberately kept in the dark was no easy task. It was like a lock and key, the girl’s humanity was right underneath the surface. And of course there were things she didn’t understand or know how to process, but they were 2 kids doing their best until the very end.

Her progress, the way she adapted and developed her own personality, was something to be proud of. 

Frank started tearing up, “I never thought of it like that. She was just this little thing, and every single story we read or food that we ate...she took it all in.”

They hugged each other tightly, reminiscing in the memories they shared with her. Maybe this child would help them feel complete again.

Gerard spoke softly, “You’re already so good at this, now I’ve got some catching up to do. Like getting you to a good doctor soon.”

It was the weekend, so he’d probably have to wait and take time off from work. Shit, he might have to get a real job depending how much money his mom is willing to give.

But he knows everything will work out, it always has with Frank by his side. He can’t help but hope their kid takes after his sweet, loving nature and maybe his cute little nose too. 


End file.
